The Song of My Life
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS] DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the ideas of the plot (which means songs and characters belongs to the respective owners). Previously known as 'PJO/HOO Songs One-Shots' Request taken. Nothing M.
1. Love Story

_01\. Love Story_

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" a little girl with curly blond hair and big green eyes asked her mother.

"Sure. Which one, baby?" she asked her, sitting next to her and tugging her into bed.

"The one about the prince and princess!" the three-year-old asked her, smiling. She smiled back.

"Once upon a time, a party was celebrated..."

_**We were both young when I first saw you.**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**_

_**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

The war against Gaea was over. The Gods, in their infinity arrogance, celebrated a party in Olympus. Members of both Camps were present, celebrating victory and a new era of understanding. She was leaving the Temple of Apollo, who kind-of forced her into a new set of clothes with the excuse that "his Oracle must set the example". Her clothes were a simple white greek-style long sleeveless dress with white heels. Her hair was braided and she had make-up on, which was the top of her problems.

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say, "Hello, "**_

_**Little did I know...**_

She walked into the Council, spotting her friends right away. On her way to greet them, she noticed the room, decorated like a real ballroom.

"Rachel!" her best-friend, Annabeth, called her, hugging her.

"Was my mom working on you?" Piper asked, between a frown and a laugh.

"Kind of... Apollo" she admitted, blushing a tad when the boys came to greet her. They talked for a while, before the couples took the dance floor, leaving her alone. In that moment, she noticed a boy coming to her. Unlike the rest of the demigods, he was wearing dressing pants and jacket with a white shirt. The deep purple suit contrasted with his blonde hair and made his blue eyes irresistible.

"Hello" he greeted her "I saw you alone and I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" he asked her, offering her his hand.

"I'd love to" she replied, taking it, letting him guide her into the dance floor.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**_

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you, "Please don't go"**_

_**And I said...**_

She learned he was Octavian, Augur of New Rome, the one who decided to attack Camp Half-Blood without mercy. When she knew this, he immediately apologized, not wanting to scare her.

He learned she was Rachel Dare, Oracle of Apollo, the only mortal who survived the curse of Hades and one of Percy Jackson's best-friends. He felt renovated respect for that girl who attracted him from across the room.

"Wanna get out?" he offered her, who nodded in reply, when the mood turned extra-romantic. They walked in silence until reaching a little pond, dryad-free, where he taught her to throw pebbles.

"No. Like this" he explain, after her forth failure. He places himself behind her, wrapping her in his arms, guiding her.

"I did it!" she celebrated after, with his help, throwing the pebble smoothly. In her frenzy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a hug, that he answered. After a few seconds, they pulled back, only to noticed their closeness, but neither went too far.

"Rachel, you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, whispering, at her. He was enchanted.

"I didn't" she admitted, also in a whisper. They both start to lean in when a voice pulled them away.

"Rachel!" they turned to see Apollo, walking furious towards them. Once he reached them, pulled them apart and faced Octavian "Stay away from her, Octavian" he ordered the teen, who simply nodded and started to walk away, nervous.

"No!" she argued, following him. She caught up with him in the staircase, leaving Olympus "Please, don't go..." she begged him, whispering, a few tears falling.

_**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

"We'll go somewhere where we can be alone... Stay with me..." she pleaded him, leaning her forehead on his "Say yes" she begged him. He gently leaned back, giving her a small smile.

"The Gods are here. See me in Half-Blood Hill" he whispered at her, stroking her cheek before leaving Olympus.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**_

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**_

_**Oh, oh.**_

Once everyone was returned to Camp Half-Blood after the celebration, she waited till after curfew to sneak out of her cave and out of the security of the Camp, marching to where Camp Jupiter was installed. But she didn't had to walked much: he was waiting for her. Motioning to keep quiet, he took her a little deeper in the woods, reaching the top of the Hill.

"We could escape to Canada. Or Mexico" she whispered to him, half-joking, while sitting between his legs. He just pulled her closer, sharing his heat, allowing themselves to dream.

_**'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,**_

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**_

_**But you were everything to me,**_

_**I was begging you, "Please don't go."**_

_**And I said...**_

Noises behind them caught them by surprise, as well as Apollo walking to them again.

"You don't learn, do you?" he spatted to the boy, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up and away "Stay away from the Oracle, Octavian" he repeated, dragging her away from him.

"No! Please, don't..." she cried to him, trying to get free from the God, who took her back to Camp, leaving a broken, but determined boy behind.

"I'll be back, Rachel. I swear on the Styx" he promised, a thunder sealing his fate.

_**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'**_

_**Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.**_

_**This love is difficult but it's real.**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

The delegates of Camp Jupiter left in the morning, not allowing anyone to say goodbye. She always loved those stories where the princess had to be rescue from some evil person by the prince. That was her favorite love story. She thought she was never gonna get he happy ending once she became the Oracle. But Octavian showed her a different perspective. Love didn't always had to be perfect. Still, he was the prince and she, the princess.

"Rachel! Are you listening?" Apollo asked her, snapping his fingers on her face. Redundantly, she paid attention "You've known this for a long time: you can't date. You're the Host of the Oracle of Delphi!" he kept pushing.

_No, it's not! _she wanted to scream. She found a way to be happy, don't get bound for life and, still, obeying the rules of the Olympians.

_Where's my happy ending? Where are you, Octavian? Say you're on your way. Say yes._

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**_

_**My faith in you was fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**_

_**And I said...**_

Hours turned into days. Days, into weeks. Weeks, into months. She couldn't bare it anymore: she needed him and he wasn't showing up.

"Maybe, he got over me" she confessed to her friends "He's not coming back" she gave up, crying freely.

"I don't think so" Piper comforted her.

"Everything will be fine" Annabeth promised her.

Every free moment she got, she spend it outside Camp, sitting in the Hill, waiting for him.

_**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

That morning, she was determined. Was going to be the last time. She walked to her usual spot and stared at the horizon.

"Octavian, where are you?" she questioned, talking to herself "I've always been so alone. You made me feel that I wasn't. That's why I keep waiting. But you don't show up..." she trailed off, crying in silence "Did-Did I imagine the whole thing? Are you even real? I don't know what to think, anymore..." she admitted, not hearing the steps coming to her. Slowly, a couple of fingers touched her chin, making her face him, on one knee, holding a ring.

_**"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**_

_**I love you, and that's all I really know.**_

_**I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

"I know it took long enough, but... I'm promising you right here and now, that I'd never ever leave you alone again" he started to say, staring at her "Rachel, I love you and that's all I need to know... That been said, would you marry me?" he asked her.

"What about Apollo? He would never..." she started, but he cut her.

"You're not the only one who found the loophole. And I talked to him. All you need to do now is pick a white dress" he joked at the end "Say yes, Rachel" he whispered at her.

"Yes"

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

"...and the prince and the princess lived happily ever after" she finished the story to her fast asleep daughter. Kissing her forehead, she slowly got up, founding her husband leaning at the door.

"Which story she asked you?" he asked her in a whisper. She walked to him, blue eyes meet green eyes.

"Ours" she replied with a smile.

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**_

* * *

**What do you think?! Leave comments, reviews, critics, request... Especially, request!**

**P.S. Whoever that noticed or discovers the loophole, gets a mention!**

**P.S.S. For all of you who read HOH, just pretend they never had the meeting (I know what you're thinking)**


	2. Teardrops On My Guitar

_02\. Teardrops On My Guitar _

"Why do we have to play Truth or Dare?!" Grover asked, between confused and scared.

"Cause I say so, Goat Boy!" Thalia replied, smiling slyly "Now, shush!" she ordered him, focusing on her first victim "Nico! Truth or Dare?" she asked the then ten-years-old.

"Um..."

**_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_**

**_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_**

"Truth" he replied, unsure, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"Wimp" the daughter of Zeus muttered under her breath.

"Give him a break, Thalia" her cousin Percy, decided to intervene. He tried not to flushed red by his action.

"Fine. Do you... have a crush?" she settled by asking "Don't answer and lose a piece of clothes" she remind him.

"Fine" he agreed, losing his jacket, glancing timidly and quickly to the son of Poseidon.

**_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_**

**_And she's got everything that I have to live without._**

"Percy, Truth or Dare?" Grover asked him.

"Truth" he replied, quickly.

"You're wimps" Thalia muttered again.

"Describe your crush" the satyr smirked at his question, ignoring Thalia. He just hoped...

"She's incredible smart, stubborn, talkback, strong enough to kick my ass, independent, beautiful..." he ranted off, blushing a bit.

"Sounds a lot like Annabeth" his friend admitted.

"It's because it's Annabeth" Thalia reaffirmed, smiling slyly. He only gasped in silence, hoping no one noticed that.

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny **_

_**And I can't even see anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

"...and, in the end, we both ended on the lake" Percy explained his cousin and his friends, making them laugh at him.

"Now I see why Annabeth called you _Seaweed Brain_!" the son of Hades joked, causing the other one to pout at him. He forgot they weren't alone.

"Yeah, she's right, you know?" he stated, dreamily. He only stared at his cousin, hoping nobody sees his face of hopelessness "I don't know what I'll do when the summer is over without her" he admitted.

"Me neither..." he mumbled under his breath.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

Years passed for him to forgave him for his sister's death. The first time he realized what his feelings to the son of Poseidon might be, he was on the Underworld. He cried until he fall asleep. Neither his father, his stepmother/cousin or her step-grandmother/aunt cared about him. His gesture to his Father and the minor Gods after the Second Titan War was the turned around for him.

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly,**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

The first time he saw him on Camp Jupiter, all his hopes came back to him. He was as flawless as he remembered. That confused grin on him that made him admired him. He claimed he had no memories. Maybe it was his time to make emends with him. But he knew in that instant Annabeth was out of her mind looking for him. Wouldn't be fair to all of them?

_**She better hold him tight, give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause**_

He was on board of the Argo II. His cousin just jumped to Tartarus with his girlfriend, who he refused to let go. He won't admitted to anyone, but his heart went with him. But, he had to stay strong and lead the crew to the Doors of Death and close them. He hoped that Annabeth never let him go. She'll never get someone like him again.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone.**_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight.**_

After his encounter with Cupid with the presence of Jason, Nico became isolated from the rest of the Argo II crew. His Roman cousin knew why, and respected his wishes. Nico started to blame himself. Blame himself for the grudge he hold when Bianca died. Blame himself for admiring him. Blame himself for hiding. He tried to stay positive and get a dreamless sleep.

_**'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into.**_

When the 'it' couple came back for Tartarus alive, he was more than relief. That lopsided smile was all he needed to breath again. To fall again. It broke his heart he found someone else, but he was happy if he was happy. Even when he's not with him, if he's happy, so is he.

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**_

"Another day, another fake smile" he encouraged himself, looking his reflection, before stepping out of Cabin 13.

* * *

**I decided to make a walk-through since TC to HoH. Comment, review, critic, request... Especially, request!**


	3. How To Save A Life

_03\. How To Save A Life_

"Who are these demigods?" Thalia asked Grover.

"Bianca and Nico DiAngelo" the satyr replied.

"Siblings?" Percy asked, oblivious, gaining a nod as reply.

_**Step one, you say, "We need to talk."**_

_**He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk." **_

_**He smiles politely back at you**_

_**You stare politely right on through**_

"Nico, Bianca, there's something I need to tell you..." Percy started, looking at the 12 and 10-year-old siblings. Nico, the younger, was looking at him like he was the greatest thing in the world. Bianca, the older, was scared, ready to not believe anything that came out of his mouth "You're a _demigod_. Bianca too" he explained, smiling apologetically. He knew what was being lied to be protected.

"So you're saying we're half and half what?" Bianca demanded. She knew they were half American and half Italian.

"Half mortal, half god"

_**Some sort of window to your right**_

_**As he goes left and you stay right**_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**You begin to wonder why you came**_

"My child, you have a choice" Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, was explaining to Bianca "You can join these demigods to Camp Half-Blood or you can join the Hunt"

"Would be Nico able to join too?" she asked, worried of leaving her brother alone.

"Sadly, Camp is the greatest a boy can aspire to" the Goddess reply, not a hint of sadness on her.

"Bianca, don't" Percy pleaded her "What about Nico? He'll be devastated" he told her.

"You can be there for him. Do what I can't" Bianca asked, a bit of regret before pleading the oath.

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

Nico acted like he didn't mind, but he was devastated and already holding a grudge against his own blood sister for following that stupid Hunt. He did started to separate from her and spending time with Percy, who he considered a big brother. The best one he could ever ask for.

_**Let him know that you know best**_

_**'Cause after all you do know best**_

_**Try to slip past his defence**_

_**Without granting innocence**_

When a quest was send to rescue Artemis, Nico realized Percy wanted to go. His missing friend, Annabeth, meant more to him that he admitted. He saw his chance when he saw him sneaking out of Camp.

"Percy..." he called him, scaring him.

"Nico, what the-" he greeted him, but she cut him.

"I wanna go with you!" he whispered/yelled at him. Percy shook his head.

"No, Nico. It's dangerous" he admitted, but he wasn't gonna give up.

"Then, take care of Bianca for me" he asked, as a last chance.

"Nico..."

"Promise me!"

"I-I'll do my best. I can promise you that"

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_**The things you've told him all along**_

_**Pray to God, he hears you**_

_**And I pray to God, he hears you**_

"Nico, we need to talk..." Percy started when he came back from the quest. But Nico already knew.

"No. No! Percy, you promised me!" the boy demanded him "You promised me your best! They were right! Why should I had ever trusted you?!" he screamed at him.

"I-_they_?!" the son of Poseidon asked him, confused "Who you'd been listening to?" he asked again, his brotherly instincts coming up. As a reply, several skeletons surfaced from the floor.

_**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

_**Drive until you lose the road**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

"You let my sister died!" the son of Hades spatted at his cousin, who was looking at him, sad.

"Was her choice! Ask her!" he fired back.

"She won't answer me" he muttered, broken.

"Try again... I bet she'll answer if I'm present" Percy replied, confident.

"Why would it be different from other times?"

"She's been showing me what you'd been doing... We _both_ want you safe"

_**He will do one of two things**_

_**He will admit to everything**_

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

"Bianca..." Nico decided to talk to his sister one last time "No one trust me anymore... Being a child of Hades..." his voice broke off.

"Nico, you need to get pass that" Bianca advised him.

"But, I'm not welcome here!"

"Percy is willing to give you a second chance"

"Percy?! He's the one who doesn't trust me"

"Nico, trust me when I say don't hold and let go the grudges"

"I'll... I'll try, Bianca" he promised.

"You have a new family, Nico. Trust them"

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

* * *

**I decided to make a walk-through since TC to TLO. I may re-do it, maybe a little longer... Please comment, review, critic, request... Especially, request!**

**P.S. I know is a little OOC in some points or not very accurate, but I tried to capture the essence.**


	4. Made In The USA

_04\. Made In The USA _

"Hey, Pipes..." the blonde son of Jupiter called his girlfri-no, fiancée "Whatcha looking at?" he asked her, sitting next to her and hugging her waist.

"Some old photos..." she replied, a playful smile on her.

_**Our love runs deep like a Chevy**_

_**If you fall I'll fall with you baby**_

_**'Cause that's the way we like to do it**_

_**That's the way we like**_

"Wow, we were so young..." she marveled herself.

"Sounds like yesterday when I had to jump to save you in the Grand Canyon from the _venti_" he remembered with her.

"I'm still grateful for it" she chuckles at him.

_**You run around open doors like a gentleman**_

_**And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."**_

_**'Cause that's the way you like to do it**_

_**That's the way you like**_

"'Member this one?" she pointed at one, where Leo, him and her were covered in leaves.

"Trying to save Camp from Leo's table Buford and the Menades" he recalled.

"Remember what happened afterwards?" she kept pushing.

"Yep, I tried to live _YOLO_" he joked, earning a shove from her "I'm kidding, I started to tell you how much I cared about you everyday"

_**Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine**_

_**Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time**_

_**Just you and I, just you and I**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

"This one over here..." he pointed at one picture. Both were wearing some fancy clothes "I took you out for the first time after I lost my memory"

"Yeah... You were very distracted and edgy that night. What happened?"

"Well, since I wanted everything go perfect, I remember it was like crazy windy and I controlled the winds so you weren't chilly" he admitted, rubbing his neck. She smirked and kissed his cheek.

_**No matter how far we go,**_

_**I want the whole world to know**_

_**I want you back, and I won't have it any other way**_

_**No matter what the people say,**_

_**I know that we'll never break**_

_**'Cause our love was made, made in the USA**_

_**Made in the USA, yeah**_

"This one..." she pointed one. They were with Leo and Annabeth, ready to sail to Camp Jupiter and get Percy back.

"That looks like a lifetime ago..." he admitted.

"I was scare, you know..."

"About what, Pipes?"

"You leaving me. I mean, we were going back to your home... Looking back, it was a silly fear, with Gaea and everything..."

"It was rational and understandable. But, we turned out good. We won and we're still together" he reminded her, kissing her forehead.

_**You're always reading my mind like a letter**_

_**When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater**_

_**'Cause that's the way you like to do it**_

_**That's the way you like**_

"I remember I was so jealous when you had that dream of Reyna on Olympus..." she confessed "Gods, that was so un-Aphrodite of me!"

"Wasn't that good?" he asked, confused.

"Still..."

"Well, it wasn't all your fault. I knew you were feeling a bit like that, cause I didn't do anything to lead her or stop her in her feelings..."

"But you're still here..." she recognized and he hugged her tight.

_**I'll never ever let the world get the best of you**_

_**Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you**_

_**'Cause that's the way I like to do it**_

_**That's the way I like**_

"Oh, look at this one!" he pointed at the first photo the Seven got after rescuing Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus.

"We changed a lot in that month..."

"Was the most hard month of my life..." she looked at him, worry "My mind was split in leaving you and going back to Camp Jupiter or staying with you in Camp Half-Blood..."

"I would had follow you" she blurted out, making him to look at her, puzzled "If you'd chosen Camp Jupiter, I was leaving Camp Half-Blood" she admitted "Plus, my dad lives in California, so we've been close..."

_**We touch down on the east coast**_

_**Dinner on the sky rise,**_

_**Winter is the best time for walking on the city lights**_

_**You and I, you and I**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

"Look, our first time on Olympus" she told him.

"The worst party ever" he complained "And the way we looked wasn't helping in comparison" she chuckled at his statement.

"A very Aphrodite thought" she joked at him.

"Easy for you to say! Your mom snapped her fingers and BAM! Goddess Piper!" he said, turning her crimson in embarrassment.

"I hated my mother that night. Thankfully, we all could scape that party" she stated.

"The city lights were, by far, a better view. Although, you were a better one"

"You're full of complements tonight, uh?" she teased him, while he shrugged, smirking.

_**No matter how far we go,**_

_**I want the whole world to know**_

_**I want you back, and I won't have it any other way**_

_**No matter what the people say,**_

_**I know that we'll never break**_

_**'Cause I love what is made, made in the USA**_

_**'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet**_

_**And take the blows for love**_

_**Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA**_

_**Made in the USA, made in the USA**_

"This one is one of my favorites" he pointed. Were they and Leo after saving Hera in Wolf House.

"Why is that?"

"Cause you saved my life and I knew you were special that way" he complemented her, earning a blushing girl.

"You'd done the same" she argued.

"You did it better than me" he nuzzled her neck "And everytime afterwards. Remember Khione, the nymphs under Rome...?" he numbered at her.

"OK, OK, I get it" she cut him, earning a smile from him.

_**No matter how far we go,**_

_**I want the whole world to know**_

_**I want you back, and I won't have it any other way**_

_**No matter what the people say,**_

_**I know that we'll never break**_

_**'Cause our love was made, made in the USA**_

_**Made in the USA, yeah**_

_**Made in the U.S.**_

_**Made in the U.S.**_

_**Made in the U.S.A.**_

"Hope we can rest for a while" she dreamed.

"We're demigods, Pipes. We have to live the present" he brought her back to reality.

"I thought you lost your rigidness, Sparky" she groaned, teasingly.

"Like you can ride of your heritage, Beauty Queen" he teased her back, laughing along with her.

* * *

**What you guys think?! Comment, review, critic, request... I need requests, people!**

**P.S. Any ideas for Frazel and Chrisse, guys?**

**P.S.S. To Guest on _Love Story_, I'm afraid I have to say _no_ on your guess... And yes, I realized it was _very_ OOC, but I also liked it, so I'm happy with the result.**


	5. Impossible

_05\. Impossible _

"Thalia?" the daughter of Zeus turned at the mention of her name.

"Yes, Cara?" she replied to the voice.

"Everything alright? You've been strange since we arrived to Camp..." the newest Hunter asked, concern.

"Just... remembering"

**_I remember years ago_**

**_Someone told me I should take_**

**_Caution when it comes to love_**

**_I did, I did_**

_"... and you, my girls, have another choice" Artemis offered the then 12 and 7-year-old girls._

_"Another choice?" a young Annabeth asked, confused "You mean, not hiding from monsters?"_

_"Exactly"_

_"What about me?" the 15-year-old Luke asked._

_"Lady Artemis only offers that to maidens only" Artemis' lieutenant, Zoë spatted at him "You shouldn't even be here. Men are not worth"_

_"Luke is not bad!" little Annabeth protested, crossing her arms "He takes care of us! He promised me a family!"_

_**And you were strong and I was not**_

_**My illusion, my mistake**_

_**I was careless, I forgot**_

_**I did**_

_"Thanks for sticking up for me, girls"" Luke thanked them, smiling sweetly._

_"No problem, Luke!" Annabeth replied, chuckling lightly._

_"Those Hunters were wrong. Just because one men hurt them, doesn't mean all do the same" Thalia scoffed under her breath, looking to Annabeth joking with Luke._

_**And now when all is done**_

_**There is nothing to say**_

_**You have gone and so effortlessly**_

_**You have won**_

_**You can go ahead tell them**_

_"... and he allied with Kronos" the 13-year-old Annabeth finished telling her._

_"That can't be true..." Thalia replied. It's been two weeks since she woke up from her slumber as a pine tree._

_"He claims it was because of what happened to you..." Annabeth explained. What happened to me... How is he honoring the promises he made her? Made me?_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the roof tops**_

_**Write it on the sky line**_

_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_"Do it, Thalia" the 19-year-old Luke dared her._

_"No" she replied, stepping back "The things you said... the things you promised me... Annabeth..." she replied, turning her hands into fists "They were fake!"_

_"You're weak, then..." he spatted at her. But the hurt was obvious in his eyes._

_**Falling out of love is hard**_

_**Falling for betrayal is worse**_

_**Broken trust and broken hearts**_

_**I know, I know**_

_**Thinking all you need is there**_

_**Building faith on love and words**_

_**Empty promises will wear**_

_**I know, I know**_

He's a liar! A big fat idiot! How he could do this to us?! Annabeth?! Me...? All the things we being trough, then... Those promises, those memories shared... Did he even cared about us? Me? First, my father. Then, my mother... I really thought he was different...

_**And now when all is gone**_

_**There is nothing to say**_

_**And if you're done with embarrassing me**_

_**On your own you can go ahead tell them**_

_"I wanna offered Thalia Grace a position as lieutenant of the Hunt" Artemis voice's roared across the Council Room._

_Should I accept? He left us... left me. He doesn't care. He simply embarrassed me and mocked me... he played with me, using my flaw against me..._

_"Thalia..." her father, Zeus, tried to intervene._

_"No, Father" she cut him "The prophecy won't fulfill with me. Luke used my flaw against me. Never again" she agreed "I'll join the Hunt"_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the roof tops**_

_**Write it on the sky line**_

_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible!**_

_**Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**_

_**I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should take**_

_**Caution when it comes to love**_

_**I did**_

_"I feel a fool now" she admitted to Artemis, a few months after joining the Hunt "You warned me. Zoë warned me"_

_"Sometimes we have to make our own mistakes to realized" the Goddess supported her._

_"Wish I listened"_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the roof tops**_

_**Write it on the sky line**_

_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should take**_

_**Caution when it comes to love**_

_**I did...**_

"Is anything you can shared?" Cara asked, curious as the daughter of Athena she was.

"Nothing worth sharing" she lied, smiling back.

"C'mon, the campers will beat us in Capture The Flag!" she replied, exited and running away from her. She smirked and followed her, leaving her problems behind.

* * *

**Please, comment and suggest!**

**P.S. To everyone who left me songs, be patient... I have some in store and I work as fast as I can...**


	6. Buscando El Amor (Spanish)

_06\. Buscando El Amor_

"Hey, has anyone seen Leo?" Jason asked, while the Seven sat on the dinning room of the Argo II.

"Wasn't he in the engine room?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He's in his room" Annabeth confirmed, holding Percy's hand.

"Doing what?" he replied, baffle (as always).

"Not forgetting" was Piper's comment.

_Meanwhile, Leo..._

_**Miro el cielo que ya no tiene colores**_

_**Ya no veo el sol y son grises las flores**_

_**Mi única verdad son tus ojos muy dentro de mi.**_

Leo was laid down in his bed, wrecking his brain for an answer. What he did before leaving Ogygia was a risk worth taken? Normally, when he is this excited, he can't hold his hands still. Still, his friends had noticed the small changes in him, now. But how he was suppose not to change when he met those pleading and angry eyes?

_**Dos fotografías tan sólo han quedado**_

_**Que sobre mi cama el tiempo ha dejado**_

_**la distancia que nos divide me duele también**_

Leo turned to the wall of his room: real-time live features of Camp Half-Blood are shown on the walls. Moments like these made him wonder why the Hades he never made a small camera, so both could be able to feel less lonely, to feel less hurt with the distance.

_**Si no te vas, mi amor tendrás**_

How was the myth? Men had the choice of staying with her and be the receivers of her love?

_"I fall in love with men who won't stay"_

That's what she said, yet each of those men had to leave. He was the first one to promise otherwise.

_**Eres viaje que no tiene meta, no busca un destino**_

_**Eres tierra de nadie donde me quedo contigo, ahí**_

_**Y me siento yo, solo pero sé**_

_**como tu amor, encontraré.**_

He laughed quietly, thinking the first time he saw her. He, without a second thought, classified her as 'out of his league'. He tended to like girls who were unreachable: first Annabeth (_she had said she was looking for his boyfriend first time she met you_), then Khione (low from his part), later Thalia (_dude, she's your best friend's sister! Who's also a Hunter!_), Hazel followed (_only because of the bisabuelo-Sammy-stuff_), finishing with her...

But, if he was send, means he always had a shot with her... That lifted his spirit.

_**De tí no se nada tan solo tu nombre**_

_**Y tu voz escucho tan solo en canciones**_

_**son las emociones que hablan de nosotros dos.**_

_**Si no te vas, mi amor tendrás.**_

"Leo! Are you OK?" Hazel asked him, when he walked into the dinning room.

"Yeah, all peachy" he covered up. Everyone nodded "Hey, you guys wanna listen to some music? You know, lifts the spirits..." he proposed.

"Dancing contest!" Piper added, smirking. The guys groaned, but the gals agreed.

"But, who dances with me?!" he pouted.

"We'll share you" Annabeth promised, before everyone started to fool around.

"Hey, what kind of music is that one?" Frank asked, after a while, curious.

"Sounds like centro american..." Jason suggested.

"It's, um... Calypso" Leo explained, fiddling. He saw the recognition in Percy's eyes "I don't know, suits me" he explained, trying not to make it the big deal it was.

_**Eres viaje que no tiene meta, no busca un destino**_

_**Eres tierra de nadie donde me quedo contigo, ahí**_

_**Y me siento yo, solo pero sé**_

_**como tu amor encontraré.**_

_**Cambia el cielo el amor que tu llevas dentro de tí**_

_You need to think, Valdez! _he scolded himself. _She said no men visit her island twice. Well, now you have Odysseus' device, a crystal from her cave and Festus. Maybe you could set everything for Festus to go and find her... No, that's ridiculous! That looks like the last option, unless... She mentioned Hermes and Dad went there from time to time. Could the answer be so obvious, yet so dangerous of a wild card? I have to make sure we save the world so spectacularly the Gods should give us the highest gifts... Fast chances they can be so generous._

_**Eres viaje que no tiene meta, no busca un destino**_

_**Eres tierra de nadie donde me quedo contigo, ahí**_

_**Y me siento yo, solo pero sé**_

_**como tu amor encontraré.**_

"You think he'll be OK?" Hazel asked the girls that night.

"He'll be... he just need time" Piper assured her.

"I admit I have no love for her after the time in The Pit, but... Leo deserves some" Annabeth admitted.

"Dude, what's wrong with Leo?" Frank asked the guys.

"Well, if I had to guess... he's heartbroken" Jason guessed.

"From whom?" the son of Mars, questioned.

"From someone who can't leave and is the men biggest 'What If...'" Percy explained, cryptic. Both his friends looked confused "Ever heard of Calypso...?"


	7. L'Amore (Italian)

_06\. L'Amore_

"Hey, has anyone seen Leo?" Jason asked, while the Seven sat on the dinning room of the Argo II.

"Wasn't he in the engine room?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He's in his room" Annabeth confirmed, holding Percy's hand.

"Doing what?" he replied, baffle (as always).

"Not forgetting" was Piper's comment.

_Meanwhile, Leo..._

_**Guardo il cielo e non vedo altro colore**_

_**solo grigio piombo che mi spegne il sole,**_

_**l'unica certezza è gli occhi che io ho di te.**_

Leo was laid down in his bed, wrecking his brain for an answer. What he did before leaving Ogygia was a risk worth taken? Normally, when he is this excited, he can't hold his hands still. Still, his friends had noticed the small changes in him, now. But how he was suppose not to change when he met those pleading and angry eyes?

_**Due fotografie è tutto ciò che rimane,**_

_**sul mio letto il vento le fa volare,**_

_**la distanza che ci divide fa male anche a me.**_

Leo turned to the wall of his room: real-time live features of Camp Half-Blood are shown on the walls. Moments like these made him wonder why the Hades he never made a small camera, so both could be able to feel less lonely, to feel less hurt with the distance.

_**Se non vai via, l'amore è qui.**_

How was the myth? Men had the choice of staying with her and be the receivers of her love?

_"I fall in love with men who won't stay"_

That's what she said, yet each of those men had to leave. He was the first one to promise otherwise.

_**Sei un viaggio che non ha ne' meta ne' destinazione,**_

_**sei la terra di mezzo dove ho lasciato il mio cuore. così**_

_**Sono solo anch'io, come vivi tu, cerco come te...**_

_**L'amore.**_

He laughed quietly, thinking the first time he saw her. He, without a second thought, classified her as 'out of his league'. He tended to like girls who were unreachable: first Annabeth (_she had said she was looking for his boyfriend first time she met you_), then Khione (low from his part), later Thalia (_dude, she's your best friend's sister! Who's also a Hunter!_), Hazel followed (_only because of the bisabuelo-Sammy-stuff_), finishing with her...

But, if he was send, means he always had a shot with her... That lifted his spirit.

_**Quel che so di te è soltanto il tuo nome,**_

_**la tua voce suona in questa canzone.**_

_**Musica e parole emozioni che scrivo di noi.**_

_**Se non vai via, il mondo è qui.**_

"Leo! Are you OK?" Hazel asked him, when he walked into the dinning room.

"Yeah, all peachy" he covered up. Everyone nodded "Hey, you guys wanna listen to some music? You know, lifts the spirits..." he proposed.

"Dancing contest!" Piper added, smirking. The guys groaned, but the gals agreed.

"But, who dances with me?!" he pouted.

"We'll share you" Annabeth promised, before everyone started to fool around.

"Hey, what kind of music is that one?" Frank asked, after a while, curious.

"Sounds like centro american..." Jason suggested.

"It's, um... Calypso" Leo explained, fiddling. He saw the recognition in Percy's eyes "I don't know, suits me" he explained, trying not to make it the big deal it was.

_**Sei un viaggio che non ha ne' meta ne' destinazione,**_

_**sei la terra di mezzo dove ho lasciato il mio cuore. così**_

_**Sono solo anch'io, come vivi tu, cerco come te...**_

_**L'amore.**_

_**Cambia il cielo i tuoi occhi no,**_

_**come vetro è l'amore che sei.**_

_You need to think, Valdez! _he scolded himself. _She said no men visit her island twice. Well, now you have Odysseus' device, a crystal from her cave and Festus. Maybe you could set everything for Festus to go and find her... No, that's ridiculous! That looks like the last option, unless... She mentioned Hermes and Dad went there from time to time. Could the answer be so obvious, yet so dangerous of a wild card? I have to make sure we save the world so spectacularly the Gods should give us the highest gifts... Fast chances they can be so generous._

_**Sei un viaggio che non ha ne' meta ne' destinazione,**_

_**sei la terra di mezzo dove ho lasciato il mio cuore. così**_

_**Sono solo anch'io, come vivi tu, cerco come te...**_

_**L'amore.**_

"You think he'll be OK?" Hazel asked the girls that night.

"He'll be... he just need time" Piper assured her.

"I admit I have no love for her after the time in The Pit, but... Leo deserves some" Annabeth admitted.

"Dude, what's wrong with Leo?" Frank asked the guys.

"Well, if I had to guess... he's heartbroken" Jason guessed.

"From whom?" the son of Mars, questioned.

"From someone who can't leave and is the men biggest 'What If...'" Percy explained, cryptic. Both his friends looked confused "Ever heard of Calypso...?"


	8. Love (English)

_06\. Love_

"Hey, has anyone seen Leo?" Jason asked, while the Seven sat on the dinning room of the Argo II.

"Wasn't he in the engine room?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He's in his room" Annabeth confirmed, holding Percy's hand.

"Doing what?" he replied, baffle (as always).

"Not forgetting" was Piper's comment.

_Meanwhile, Leo..._

_**I look at the sky and I see no other color**_

_**only gray lead me off the sun,**_

_**the only certainty is that I have eyes for you.**_

Leo was laid down in his bed, wrecking his brain for an answer. What he did before leaving Ogygia was a risk worth taken? Normally, when he is this excited, he can't hold his hands still. Still, his friends had noticed the small changes in him, now. But how he was suppose not to change when he met those pleading and angry eyes?

_**Two photographs is all that remains,**_

_**on my bed the wind makes it fly,**_

_**the distance that separates us hurts me too.**_

Leo turned to the wall of his room: real-time live features of Camp Half-Blood are shown on the walls. Moments like these made him wonder why the Hades he never made a small camera, so both could be able to feel less lonely, to feel less hurt with the distance.

_**If you do not go away, love is here.**_

How was the myth? Men had the choice of staying with her and be the receivers of her love?

_"I fall in love with men who won't stay"_

That's what she said, yet each of those men had to leave. He was the first one to promise otherwise.

_**Are you a journey that does not have it 'half of it' destination,**_

_**'re the middle ground where I left my heart. so**_

_**I'm just like you living, I try as you ...**_

_**The love.**_

He laughed quietly, thinking the first time he saw her. He, without a second thought, classified her as 'out of his league'. He tended to like girls who were unreachable: first Annabeth (_she had said she was looking for his boyfriend first time she met you_), then Khione (low from his part), later Thalia (_dude, she's your best friend's sister! Who's also a Hunter!_), Hazel followed (_only because of the bisabuelo-Sammy-stuff_), finishing with her...

But, if he was send, means he always had a shot with her... That lifted his spirit.

_**What I know about you is only your name,**_

_**your voice sounds in this song.**_

_**Music and words emotions that I write to us.**_

_**If you do not go away, the world is here.**_

"Leo! Are you OK?" Hazel asked him, when he walked into the dinning room.

"Yeah, all peachy" he covered up. Everyone nodded "Hey, you guys wanna listen to some music? You know, lifts the spirits..." he proposed.

"Dancing contest!" Piper added, smirking. The guys groaned, but the gals agreed.

"But, who dances with me?!" he pouted.

"We'll share you" Annabeth promised, before everyone started to fool around.

"Hey, what kind of music is that one?" Frank asked, after a while, curious.

"Sounds like centro american..." Jason suggested.

"It's, um... Calypso" Leo explained, fiddling. He saw the recognition in Percy's eyes "I don't know, suits me" he explained, trying not to make it the big deal it was.

_**Are you a journey that does not have it 'half of it' destination,**_

_**'re the middle ground where I left my heart. so**_

_**I'm just like you living, I try as you ...**_

_**The love. **_

_**Change the sky Your eyes no,**_

_**as glass is the love that you are.**_

_You need to think, Valdez! _he scolded himself. _She said no men visit her island twice. Well, now you have Odysseus' device, a crystal from her cave and Festus. Maybe you could set everything for Festus to go and find her... No, that's ridiculous! That looks like the last option, unless... She mentioned Hermes and Dad went there from time to time. Could the answer be so obvious, yet so dangerous of a wild card? I have to make sure we save the world so spectacularly the Gods should give us the highest gifts... Fast chances they can be so generous._

_**Are you a journey that does not have it 'half of it' destination,**_

_**'re the middle ground where I left my heart. so**_

_**I'm just like you living, I try as you ...**_

_**The love.**_

"You think he'll be OK?" Hazel asked the girls that night.

"He'll be... he just need time" Piper assured her.

"I admit I have no love for her after the time in The Pit, but... Leo deserves some" Annabeth admitted.

"Dude, what's wrong with Leo?" Frank asked the guys.

"Well, if I had to guess... he's heartbroken" Jason guessed.

"From whom?" the son of Mars, questioned.

"From someone who can't leave and is the men biggest 'What If...'" Percy explained, cryptic. Both his friends looked confused "Ever heard of Calypso...?"

* * *

**Triple update! I known the song in Italian and Spanish, so I decided to post all the languages, so people could understand it in the language they feel more comfortable...**


	9. Complicated

_07\. Complicated_

_Knock knock_

"Who- oh! Hello, Lou!" the counsel of Cabin 4 greeted the counsel from Cabin 20.

"Hey, Katie... I need to talk to you" she answered, hesitating. The Daughter of Demeter quickly stepped aside, letting her in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, suspecting what was behind the visit.

"I need some advice... on Connor" Lou-Ellen admitted, shy.

**_Uh huh, life's like this_**

**_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_**

**_'Cause life's like this_**

**_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_**

"What's going on?" the brunette asked her friend.

"Well, lately... he's been acting so-"

"-_unConnored_?" she completed for her friend, who simply nodded, surprise "Yeah, I live that stage with Travis..." she remembered.

**_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_**

**_Lay back, it's all been done before_**

**_And if you could only let it be_**

**_You will see_**

"I mean! What's the problem?!" the daughter or Hecate asked, shocked.

"They're trying to prove that, still taken, they're the best pranksters in Camp"

"But... when he yells for no reason..."

"It's because someone's watching... Doesn't wanna loose their '_cool_'" she air quoted, popping her T-shirt's collar.

**_I like you the way you are_**

**_When we're drivin' in your car_**

**_And you're talking to me one on one_**

**_But you've become..._**

"They act totally different when they're are alone with us, trust me" Katie assured her.

"That's why I like him, but-"

"You don't know if you can take it anymore..." Katie finished for her

**_Somebody else 'round everyone else_**

**_You're watching your back like you can't relax_**

**_You're tryin' to be cool_**

**_You look like a fool to me_**

**_Tell me_**

"I understand when he's looking over his shoulder... I do the same" Lou admitted.

"The day those two stop pranking, we'll be the happiest girls ever" Katie joked, making her friend giggled.

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_**

**_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_**

**_Gets me frustrated_**

**_Life's like this_**

**_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_**

**_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_**

**_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_**

**_No, no, no_**

"Why? Why dating a son of Hermes is such a problem?!" Lou blurted out, frustrated. Katie shrugged.

"I don't see Clarisse having that problem... Probably cause Chris doesn't cause troubles" Katie pointed at the end.

"Ever wonder if the dating is an act?"

"Only like a hundred times" Katie admitted, rolling her eyes.

_**You come over unannounced**_

_**Dressed up like you're somethin' else**_

_**Where you are ain't where it's at**_

_**You see you're making me laugh out**_

_**When you strike your pose**_

_**Take off all your preppy clothes**_

_**You know you're not fooling anyone**_

_**When you've become...**_

"You know what happened last week?" Katie started "He came to the strawberry fields, unannounced, dressed up like one of those stuck up mortal in a country club" she finished, not holding her laugh. Her friend laughed along with her.

"Connor did the same!" Lou recognized "Did he posed for you?!" she asked, smirking when her friend passed a hand through her face.

"He looked like an idiot!" she groaned " He made me pull my hair out. _Literally_!"

"How did he called it?" she asked her.

"'_Marketing researched_'"

**_Somebody else 'round everyone else_**

**_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_**

**_You're tryin' to be cool_**

**_You look like a fool to me_**

**_Tell me_**

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_**

**_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_**

**_Gets me frustrated_**

**_Life's like this_**

**_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_**

**_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_**

**_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_**

**_No, no, no_******

**_No, no, no_**

**_No, no, no_**

**_No, no, no_**

"What's the thing you like the most about him?" Lou asked her, curious.

"That, when he's serious, he listens... when I have problems, he's there, not letting me down" Katie admitted, blushing a little "What about you?"

"That he only looks at me... he makes me feel the most pretty girl out there" she confessed, also blushing "Maybe it's our fault..."

"Maybe they behave like that cause we're not worthy of the '_Mighty Stolls_'" she followed her friend's thought, while both girls leaned for a hug.

"_NO_!"

**_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_**

**_Lay back, it's all been done before_**

**_And if you could only let it be_**

**_You will see..._**

**_Somebody else 'round everyone else_**

**_You're watching your back like you can't relax_**

**_You're trying to be cool,_**

**_You look like a fool to me_**

**_Tell me_**

Both girls split from their embraced and faced the owners of the scream: Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Travis!? You've been spying on us?!" Katie growled at her boyfriend, furious.

"You too, Connor?!" Lou-Ellen asked, her hands, throwing sparks out of her hands.

"That doesn't matter now!" the younger Stoll retorted, crossing his arms and looking at his girlfriend straight in the eye.

"Yeah! What matters now is that you two think-" the oldest Stoll started, walking to his fuming girlfriend.

"-you're not good enough for us-" Connor added, staying in his place.

"-when it's _US_ who are not good enough" Travis finished, holding out Katie's hand on his.

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_**

**_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_**

**_Gets me frustrated_**

**_Life's like this_**

**_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_**

**_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_**

**_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_**

**_No no_**

"Then, why the Hades all the jokes and disrespects and stuff?!" Lou had the courage to ask, tears falling down. Connor couldn't resisted and walked to her, wiping the tears away.

"Lou... the less attached we look-" Connor started, smiling sweetly.

"-the less a target you are" Travis finished, hugging Katie tight. The girls shared a look before punching their boyfriends' guts, hard.

"We're big girls, you idiots!" Lou fired at them, making two tails to grow from their butts.

"We can take care of ourselves" Katie added, some poison ivy growing around their necks.

**_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)_**

**_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_**

**_Gets me frustrated_**

**_Life's like this_**

**_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_**

**_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_**

**_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_**

**_No no no_**

When the girls saw their boyfriends were about to suffocate, they released them. They gasped for air, falling down.

"Loose the charade or you're about to be dump, double time" Lou threaten them.

"We promise" Travis agreed.

The girls sighed. Having a Stoll as a boyfriend was way complicated.

* * *

**So, what you guys think? Comment, review... you know the drill!**

**P.S. We imagined a normal day at Camp, no war, no nothing... A boring day (just in case you're wondering)**

**P.S.S. Please, check my poll on my profile for my next fic!**

**P.S.S.S. Thanks to Beeimahalfblood, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER &amp; Xenokoala to warn me about this chapter! Blue cookies for you! (::) (::) (::)**


	10. A Year Without Rain

_08\. A Year Without Rain_

"Mom?" the 14-year-old fraternal twins called their mother, who switched her attention from her cooking "We saw the Wars on History today..." the girl started.

"Mom, is it true Dad got lost between Wars?!" the boy cut his twin, who looked scandalize.

"Charlie! We promised to be cautious!" his sister scolded him, before they start arguing.

"OK, OK, OK!" their mother cuts them "You wanna know what really happen?"

"I wanna know what happen to you! Everyone knows what happened to Dad" her daughter barged in, making her twin dissapear.

"So, girl's talk?" her mother smirked "Here's what happened..."

_**Ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh **_

_It's been three days. Three freaking days! since the all powerful, humble, selfish and biggest of all Seaweed Brain known as Perseus 'Percy' Jackson got lost, abducted, kidnapped... Who knows! I know the Gods had something to do with it... _

_**Can you feel me**_

_**When I think about you?**_

_**With every breath I take**_

_**Every minute**_

_**No matter what I do**_

_Can't deny I was totally frustrated when I went to get the demigods of the Grand Canyon... I was hoping Percy was there... or a clue... I was growing desperate. Everything I thought had was revolving around him... Could he even heard me?_

_**My world is an empty place**_

_**Like I've been wandering the desert**_

_**For a thousand days (oh)**_

_**Don't know if it's a mirage**_

_**But I always see your face, baby**_

_I practically had moved to New York when I couldn't find him... I lived with Sally and Paul, going to individual quests all around the country... My mind started to play tricks to me, seeing him in every single boy with black hair... Can't recall the amount of people I stopped, thinking it was him..._

_**I'm missing you so much**_

_**Can't help it, I'm in love**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain**_

_**I need you by my side**_

_**Don't know how I'll survive**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)**_

**_Whoa, oh, whoa_**

_When Piper, Jason and Leo came back from their quest and told me what Jason remembered, I had hope for the first time in the week and a half he's been lost..._

_"Annabeth?" Piper's voice called me out of my thoughts._

_"Sorry, Piper..."_

_"It's OK... I never felt these powerful wave of emotions either..."_

_**The stars are burning**_

_**I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)**_

_**Can't you hear me calling?**_

_**My heart is yearning**_

_**Like the ocean that's running dry**_

_**Catch me, I'm falling**_

_When we were close to the deadline to sail to Camp Jupiter, I started to get nervous... What if he didn't recognize me? What if he found someone else? What if he didn't... love me?_

_I dreamt of him. He was with two other demigods, heading to a place we couldn't reach... _Stay put! _were my only thoughts... Did I sounded needy? Clingy? Desperate? I was falling in madness... I was lovesick._

_**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet**_

_**Won't you save me?**_

_**There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby**_

_**I'm missing you so much**_

_**Can't help it, I'm in love**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain**_

_**I need you by my side**_

_**Don't know how I'll survive**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)**_

_**Whoa, oh, whoa**_

_**So let this drought come to an end**_

_**And make this desert flower again**_

_**I'm so glad you found me**_

_**Stick around me,**_

**_Baby baby baby oooh_**

_When we reached The Senate House, my breath stopped in my lungs... He was there, looking all relaxed and... I couldn't think straight, so many thoughts at once. Won't deny I felt good flipping and threaten him. When he kissed me... Gods, I was alive again._

_**It's a world of wonder with you in my life**_

_**So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time**_

_**I need you here, I can't explain**_

_**But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)**_

_When we sailed away from the Camp, getting fired at us, all I could care wasn't the quest my mother handed to me, or the quest to Greece... All I could think of it was he was there with me... I felt happy again, everyone noticed my swing of mood and was more eager to be around me._

_**I'm missing you so much**_

_**Can't help it, I'm in love**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain**_

_**I need you by my side**_

_**Don't know how I'll survive**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)**_

_**Whoa, oh, whoa**_

"...and, that's what happened with me" she finished telling her daughter.

"Now I understand why you hate Hera... Gods, mom! I would had give up a long time ago..."

"No, Silena... Never give up, especially if the Gods are behind it"

"And always keep your promises" her father's voice came from behind her mother, who listen to the whole story.

"Whatever you say, Dad" his daughter replied, leaving them alone.

"You really were worry I would leave you for someone else?" he asked, sitting next to his wife of fifteen years.

"Well, your memory was wiped out and I didn't know if gained it back-" she was cut by a short kiss from him.

"Wanna know a secret?" he asked her and she nodded "She wiped my brain, not my heart" she smiled at his confession. Still after two wars, fifteen years of marriage and four kids, she would feel her knees buckle at the sight of his smile.

_**Ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh**_

* * *

**Comment, review... you know the drill!  
**

**P.S. Post Second Giant War... My version and I couldn't forget about Charlie and Silena...**

**P.S.S. You still have time till next Saturday to vote on the poll in my profile!**


	11. Suerte (Spanish)

_09\. Suerte _

A girl was working in her garden, passing the time. For the past weeks, working in the open seemed to be the only distraction... Anything that reminded her of him. She didn't want to forget.

_**El me dejo y yo queria hacerlo**_

_**Maldita sea**_

_**Esa soy yo**_

_**La que aguanta patanes por ser tan buena**_

_**Por un rato quiero estar soltera**_

_**Mis amigos me regañan por que me enamoro de cualquiera**_

_Well, it's kind of the reason of my punishment_, she reminded herself. _Falling in love with men who won't stay... First, Odysseus, who stayed like 10 years. Then, Francis... Wow, I almost him... Lastly, Percy Jackson. But, could they stopped for a while? Like, I wanna enjoy the alone-time part of the deal, forgetting or getting mad or whatever... Great, now I'm rambling in my mind._

_**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte**_

_**Ya me esta encantado conocerte**_

_**Dime todo o nada**_

_**En ti me aburro**_

_**Y ya quiero quererte**_

_**Ser adicta al amor**_

She smiles at the memory of her broken table when he fell from the sky as soon as she passed that way. _Gods, how angry without reason I was! His looks were so scrawny and thin and, well... no _heroic _that I couldn't believe or want to fall for him._

_**Te dire que no me molesta nada tu mala fama**_

_**Te advierto que yo soy una promesa de mucho drama**_

_**Jamas he sido muy romantica**_

_**Pero necesito tus abrazos y besos de practica**_

_**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte**_

_**Ya me esta encantado conocerte**_

_**Dime todo o nada**_

_**En ti me aburro**_

_**Y ya quiero quererte**_

_**Ser adicta al amor**_

She liked how he tried to made her believe he was such a bad boy or a player. Gods, he didn't even fill the requirements for the job! He was in his world, trying to go back and help his friends. When she saw that girl on the screen, well... she won't admit she was jealous. It just won't fit her '_I-hate-you_' image. But after his departure...

_**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte**_

_**Ya me esta encantado conocerte**_

_**Dime todo o nada**_

_**En ti me aburro**_

_**Y ya quiero quererte**_

_**Ser adicta al amor**_

_**Jamas he sido muy romantica**_

_**Pero necesito tus abrazos .. oh oh oh**_

_OK! OK, I'll admit it... I fell for him. Hard. I couldn't just let him leave actually believing I was mad at him... So, I had to kiss him. Though, I did told him I still hated him... Gods, how would I give anything to rectified my mistake!_

_**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte**_

_**Ya me esta encantado conocerte**_

_**Dime todo o nada**_

_**En ti me aburro**_

_**Y ya quiero quererte**_

_**Oh**_

_**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte**_

_**Ya me esta encantado conocerte**_

_**Dime todo o nada**_

_**En ti me aburro**_

_**Y ya quiero quererte**_

_**Ser adicta al amor**_

"Calypso..." she heard behind her. She turned to see someone who looked like a older version of her last 'what if'

"Lord Hephaestus... What brings you here?" she greeted him, respectfully.

"A promise..." she frowned at him "Not made by me, but my son..."

"Va-Valdez?" she stuttered at him, surprised. He nodded.

"Before leaving... he swore he'll be coming back" Her world stopped making sense. She was grateful at Percy Jackson for his wish, and mad at the Gods for leaving her there, but _him_...

"He-He did?" she asked, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"I don't know how long he'll take, but... no one else would be coming here" he assured her, smiling at her "Leo taught me some life lessons and he's the most beat up of my children... He deserves what he's looking for"

_**Ser adicta al amor**_

_**Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte**_

_**Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte**_

Since that visit on, Calypso started to spend more time walking around the beach and less time inside the house. Sure, she still spent time taking care of her garden and inside the house on sad and awful days... But she always toured the island, looking for a signal, anything that would showed her that her little annoying scrawny tinker was coming back to her...

* * *

**_Hello! Sorry for the late update, but a huge storm during the weekend cut my wifi and I just recover it! So, comment, review, critic, suggest!_**

**_P.S. One thing I don't say, cause I think is obvious (guess I have a little of Seaweed Brain on me )), but please, if you're going to suggest, tell us about which couple/character and the situation around it. A single song can have many plots and, if you request it, I want to please you._**

**_P.S.S. Thanks to the voting, I'm also posting a new fic called '_****_Mortals Meet...'_****_Please, go and check it out! I'll be updating same day as this (that is Sunday). Tell me which couple and the situation. _****_WARNING_****_: I won't do when they are teens, I think is overused, so I prefer when they're in their twenties._**


	12. Destiny (English)

_09\. Destiny_

A girl was working in her garden, passing the time. For the past weeks, working in the open seemed to be the only distraction... Anything that reminded her of him. She didn't want to forget.

_**He left me but I wanted to do it**_

_**Damn**_

_**That's who I am**_

_**The girl who puts up with jerks for being too nice**_

_**I want to be alone for a while**_

_**My friends scold me because I fall in love with anyone**_

_Well, it's kind of the reason of my punishment_, she reminded herself. _Falling in love with men who won't stay... First, Odysseus, who stayed like 10 years. Then, Francis... Wow, I almost him... Lastly, Percy Jackson. But, could they stopped for a while? Like, I wanna enjoy the alone-time part of the deal, forgetting or getting mad or whatever... Great, now I'm rambling in my mind._

_**And then you appeared to change my destiny**_

_**I love discovering more of you**_

_**Tell me everything nothing**_

_**Gets me bored**_

_**And I want to fall in love with you**_

_**I'm addicted to love**_

She smiles at the memory of her broken table when he fell from the sky as soon as she passed that way. _Gods, how angry without reason I was! His looks were so scrawny and thin and, well... no _heroic _that I couldn't believe or want to fall for him._

_**I'll tell you that your notoriety doesn't bother me at all**_

_**I warn you that I am a promise of a lot of drama**_

_**I've never been very romantic**_

_**But I need your hugs and kisses for practice**_

_**And then you appeared to change my destiny**_

_**I love discovering more of you**_

_**Tell me everything nothing**_

_**Gets me bored**_

_**And I want to fall in love with you**_

_**I'm addicted to love**_

She liked how he tried to made her believe he was such a bad boy or a player. Gods, he didn't even fill the requirements for the job! He was in his world, trying to go back and help his friends. When she saw that girl on the screen, well... she won't admit she was jealous. It just won't fit her '_I-hate-you_' image. But after his departure...

_**And then you appeared to change my destiny**_

_**I love discovering more of you**_

_**Tell me everything nothing**_

_**Gets me bored**_

_**And I want to fall in love with you**_

_**I'm addicted to love**_

_**I've never been very romantic**_

_**But I need your hugs ..oh oh oh**_

_OK! OK, I'll admit it... I fell for him. Hard. I couldn't just let him leave actually believing I was mad at him... So, I had to kiss him. Though, I did told him I still hated him... Gods, how would I give anything to rectified my mistake!_

_**And then you appeared to change my destiny**_

_**I love discovering more of you**_

_**Tell me everything nothing**_

_**Gets me bored**_

_**And I want to fall in love with you**_

_**Oh**_

_**And then you appeared to change my destiny**_

_**I love discovering more of you**_

_**Tell me everything nothing**_

_**Gets me bored**_

_**And I want to fall in love with you**_

_**I'm addicted to love**_

"Calypso..." she heard behind her. She turned to see someone who looked like a older version of her last 'what if'

"Lord Hephaestus... What brings you here?" she greeted him, respectfully.

"A promise..." she frowned at him "Not made by me, but my son..."

"Va-Valdez?" she stuttered at him, surprised. He nodded.

"Before leaving... he swore he'll be coming back" Her world stopped making sense. She was grateful at Percy Jackson for his wish, and mad at the Gods for leaving her there, but _him_...

"He-He did?" she asked, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"I don't know how long he'll take, but... no one else would be coming here" he assured her, smiling at her "Leo taught me some life lessons and he's the most beat up of my children... He deserves what he's looking for"

_**I'm addicted to love**_

_**You appeared to change my destiny**_

_**You appeared to change my destiny**_

Since that visit on, Calypso started to spend more time walking around the beach and less time inside the house. Sure, she still spent time taking care of her garden and inside the house on sad and awful days... But she always toured the island, looking for a signal, anything that would showed her that her little annoying scrawny tinker was coming back to her...

* * *

**_Comment, review... you know the drill!_**

**P.S. I uploaded the english version before someone ask it later ;)**


	13. Paralyzed

_10\. Paralyzed_

"Mama, how did you and papa met?" the sixteen-year-old boy asked her mother.

"Why are you asking?" she asked back curious, especially when her son turned red.

"Well, um... I met this girl at Camp and..." he trailed off, but his mother needed no more.

"Frank! Lee needs to talk to you!" she called her husband, smirking.

_**You, you walked into the room**_

_**On a Friday afternoon**_

_**That's when I saw you for the first time**_

_**And I was paralyzed**_

"So, what's going on, son?" Frank questioned his son, sitting with him.

"A girl, that's what's going on, papa..." he replied, hanging his head "I-I can't talk to her!" he complained, though he got confused on why his father was laughing at me "Yeah, yeah... Laugh all you want" he grumbled.

"I'm laughing because you're exactly like me when I met your mother" he explained, smiling "Seriously, first time I saw her, I paralyzed. Literally"

_**I had a million things to say**_

_**But none of them came out that day**_

_**'Cause I was never one of those guys**_

_**That always had the best lies**_

"I thought you were good saying stuff like that"

"Not a chance. I was the worst" Frank disagreed with his son "I thought like thirty minutes things like 'Hey' or 'How is it going?' and stuff..."

"Tío Leo did mention you were a klutz, papa" his son pointed out.

"Leo has no shame in reciting pick-up line... I was hopeless in it"

**_Time stopped ticking_**

**_My hands keep shaking_**

**_And you don't even know that_**

**_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied_**

**_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_**

**_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_**

**_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_**

**_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_**

**_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_**

**_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_**

**_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_**

"So, how did you talk to her?" his son wanted to know

"Well, first, I tried not to stay frozen in my place. Second, I was trying not to be busy, or she'll pass by and puff! opportunity" he numbered "But it was hard..." he remembered "Your mother ended up making the first move" he surprised his son.

_**Now I learned a lot from my mistake**_

_**Never let a good thing slip away**_

_**I've had a lot of time to look back**_

_**And my only regret is**_

_**Not telling you what I was going through**___

_**But you didn't even know that**_

_"Hey, I'm Hazel!" Hazel introduced._

_"H-Hey... I'm Frank..."_

_"Nice to meet you! Where are you from?" she asked, perky._

_"Um, Ca-Canada"_

_"Cool!" she said, smiling "I'm from New Orleans... We can practice french together!" she proposed._

_**I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**___

_**I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**_

_**I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**_

_**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**_

_**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**_

_**Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind**_

_**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**_

_**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**_

_**As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa**___

_**If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you**_

"Haven't you even regret about telling her something then, papa?" His son asked, curious.

"Every year. But, I always end up saying it... Later than sooner" he admitted, chuckling "The trick was 'keeping it simple'. Your Aunt Annabeth taught me that one" he recognized.

"I don't think I can keep it simple..."

"Why not, son?"

"She's, um, so intelligent and smart and pretty and skillful and stuff..." he numbered off, daydreaming.

"Sounds a lot like Zoë..." He got the answer when saw his son blushing all the way to his ears "_Zoë Valdez_, Lee?" he said, surprised. Not shocked, just surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Took you long enough..."

**_You walked into the room_******

**_On a Friday afternoon_**

**_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_**

**_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_**

**_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_**

**_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_******

**_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_******

**_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_**

**_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_**

**_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_**

**_Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied_**

**_Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside_**

**_Paralyzed, paralyzed_**

**_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_**

"Eh?" The doorbell cut the teen, while his father smirked at him.

"Frank, Leo and Calypso are here... With a plus one..." Hazel announced, letting in the latin family with their fifteen-year-old daughter.

"Hi, Lee!" she greeted him, smiling.

"H-Hey, Zo-ë..." he trailed off, looking down, embarrassed.

"They're just like us..." Hazel whispered at Calypso, who giggled in reply. Looks like the new generation wasn't that far from the previous one.

* * *

**Finally some Frazel! Please, comment and suggest!**

**P.S. I thought of Zoë, cause she was Calypso's sister, so... I didn't want to forget about her...**


	14. Deer In The Headlights

_11\. Deer In The Headlights_

"Hey, Mel! Look!" A fourteen-year-old boy called her fifteen-year-old sister that one time they were cleaning the attic.

"What did you find this time?" she replied, a bit tired. Her brother made a big deal about everything in there.

"Dad's journal when he met mom" That got her attention: she scrambled in her feet and sat next to her brother, curious.

_**Met a girl in the parking lot,**_

_**And all I did was say hello.**_

_**Her pepper spray made it rather hard**_

_**For me to walk her home,**_

_**But I guess that's the way it goes.**_

_September 14th:_

_Can't believe Reyna left me two weeks ago here! In this city filled with greeks... OK, not all of them are so bad... When I walking around, I passed by a all-girl-school. What caught my eye? Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Yes, the Oracle. We kind-of got along thanks to the 'see-the-future' gig, and, I won't admit it, but she's a good person. I walked to her to say 'hello'. I noticed she wasn't alone and that her companions were giggling. The next thing I know (or feel) is a stung in my eyes, making me groan._

_"Oh, my Gods! Octavian!" she screamed at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off, not knowing who was it "Oh, Octavian, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else..."_

_"Someone else?! I didn't even say '_hello_'!" I complained, rubbing my eyes "What was that thing, anyway?"_

_"Pepper spray..." I could hear the guilt in her voice..._

_**Tell me again was it love at first sight**_

_**When I walked by and you caught my eye.**_

_**Didn't you know love could shine this bright?**_

_**Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.**_

_November 22nd:_

_Thanksgiving was approaching quickly. But today was a special day: Music Day (big deal if you're a children or Legacy of Apollo) So, Will Solace made this big bash in his home house (Austin, Texas. I'd had laugh if it was Nashville, Tennessee) I attended only because my relatives dragged me. I stood in a corner, sipping my drink and being ignored while everyone else danced, laughed, sang and had a good time..._

_"Will! Turn up the music!" Rachel asked her half-brother when Queen's '_We Will Rock You_' started to play. I stood starstruck, watching her dancing and laughing. I understood I was a goner..._

_**Met a girl with a graceful charm,**_

_**But when beauty met the beast he froze.**_

_**Got the sense I was not her type**_

_**By black eye and bloody nose,**_

_**But I guess that's the way it goes.**_

_January 10th:_

_"Hey, thanks for picking me up" Rachel thanked me. She had these art hang-out and she asked me to picked her up. Besides, we got pretty close lately. But I wasn't ready for what I saw: she was wearing this beautiful purple dress with leather jacket and black heels. I froze and stared at her. That's why I didn't see a fist coming my way. _Twice_._

_"Stephan, stop!" she screamed, running to me. My nose bleed and I'm pretty sure I'll have a black eye in the morning. But my mind was elsewhere... _Who in Hell was Stephan?!

_"The _creep _was staring at you!"_

_"The _creep _is my best friend and he can! I'm not going out with you! Get. Over. It!" she hissed at him..._

_**Tell me again was it love at first sight**_

_**When I walked by and you caught my eye.**_

_**Didn't you know love could shine this bright?**_

_**Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.**_

_February 14th:_

_Valentine's Day. I've never been romantic, but I guess I was gonna try for her..._

_"Hey" I greeted her when I picked her up from school. She smirked at me "I know you hate the day, but... would you be my _friendly _Valentine?" I asked, giving her a blue rose. She couldn't date, so I took being her best friend._

_"'_Friendly_'?" she repeated, taking the rose and smelling it "Of course" she replied, smiling..._

_**It's suffocating to say,**_

_**But the female mystique takes my breath away.**_

_**So give me a smile or give me a sneer,**_

_**'Cause I'm trying to guess here.**_

_April 19th:_

_Spring break. I was ordered to go to greek Camp. I couldn't be more excited. When I got there, I searched for her kind-of please-no-one-notice. She was by the lake. Just when I was walking to her, she turned around and saw me. I smiled at her. She smiled back, but turned into a sneer and walked away, not looking back._

_"Hey, _Tavi_" I heard a female voice behind me. I didn't pay attention. My eyes follwed Rachel in shock. _She was jealous!_..._

_**Tell me again was it love at first sight**_

_**When I walked by and you caught my eye.**_

_**Didn't you know love could shine this bright?**_

_**I'm sorry I ever tried, deer in the headlights.**_

_**Tell me again was it love at first sight**_

_**When I walked by and you caught my eye.**_

_**Didn't you know love could shine this bright?**_

_**If life was a game, you would never play nice.**_

_**If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes.**_

_**Put your sunglasses on 'cause you're a deer in the headlights.**_

_June 22nd:_

_It were almost two months and she hasn't been answering my calls, IMs, nothing! I couldn't take it anymore, so I went looking for her. I wanted to know what was wrong to fix it._

_"Rachel!" I called her when I saw her. She turned to me, a bit scare. I was making a scene, sue me "Why you've been avoiding my calls?" I asked, walking to her. She tried to answer, but I didn't let her "I called, IMed, everything and nothing! I get I'm not a very good excuse of a person, but that doesn't give you the right-" my ramble was cut with a light pressure on my lips._

_"That's why" she whispered "I was afraid..."_

_"You're not getting away from me like that again" I promised._

_"It's not gonna be easy..."_

_"We'll get through it..."_

_**You're the deer in the headlights.**_

_**You're the deer in the headlights.**_

The teens finished reading and sprinted down the stairs.

"Don't run or someone's gonna break a neck!" their mother called them.

"As long as it's not pepper spray..." her daughter replied, slyly. Her husband peaked from the kitchen.

"What did you say?" he asked, curious.

"Mom, what's the meaning of a blue rose?" her son asked, frowning. Both parents looked at each other before glancing to the book in their son's hand.

"I told you to get rid of it!" she smacked his arm.

"Sooner or later they would know!" he defended. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Dad?" their daughter called him "You're no poet" she accused him, handing him the journal back.

"Are you gonna tell us the story or what?" their son demanded. They sighed. Was gonna be a long day...

* * *

**What you guys think?! Review and comment! Don't forget to write down the character/couple you want the song to be if you suggest!**


	15. Spread The Love

_12\. Spread The Love_

"No. Ew, no! Boring! Used! Cliché!" complained the Goddess of Love, watching through her flat screen mortal couples "Mortals! They're no original!" she decided, turning off the screen.

"You give up soon, Dite" a young voice said, revealing Hestia walking in "Can I show you something?" Aphrodite simply rolled her eyes and gestured her to continue. In that moment, her hearth shifted and showed the goddesses something...

_**Snowflakes falling from the sky**_

_**Light a fire. And stayed inside**_

_**If I could I would stop time**_

_**Take a picture in my mind**_

"This is way better than Camp..." Calypso relaxed, sitting between Leo's legs "Mr. D would never allowed snow..."

"Thanks for letting us spend the holidays, Sally" Annabeth thanked her future mother-in-law (according to Percy's mind, _soon-to-be_), who she was helping. Sally just waved her hand to the close-to 20 demigods and stuff trying to fit in her living room.

"You're welcome any-"

"Stolls! Give me back my bow and arrows!" Thalia screamed across the room. Percy and Nico got up to their cousin and stopped her, while Travis and Connor hid behind their girlfriends.

"No, Thalia! Family bonding time!" Jason replied, merry, shoving her over his shoulder and walking back to Percy's room, with his cousins in his track.

"Now, this feels like the holidays" Rachel stated, sarcastically, while everyone laughed.

_**Cause everyday feels like a holiday with you**_

_**We shouldn't save the love until the year is almost through**_

_**Cause one thing we can do**_

"So, anyone has a tradition that wants to share?" Piper asked around, trying to make a topic.

"My holidays are parties, so... No" Rachel stated, sad.

"What are the holidays?" Calypso asked.

"Is the special time where you get to spend free time with your friends and family" Katie explained.

"Well, as long as it is blue, I don't think Percy has other tradition" Annabeth joked.

"Dad used to make a magic act only for me" Lou-Ellen remembered, leaning on Connor.

"Mom and I used to ask a wish to the star in the tree" everyone turned to Chris, who shrugged "I still do"

"Sappy" Clarisse mocked him.

_**Spread the love, all year long.**_

_**Don't wait til December comes around**_

_**Cause everyone needs some love all year long**_

_**Don't wait til December comes**_

_**Don't wait til December comes**_

"Leo, turn on the fireplace, would you?" Hazel asked him, cuddling in Frank. Leo complies.

"You're gonna pay for it!" Everyone heard Nico screamed.

"Should we worry?" Reyna asked, raising an eyebrow, while Sally headed to Percy's room with a plate full of cookie.

"They'll be fine" Grover replied, eating a can.

"Blue cookies!" They heard Percy squeaked, making everyone laughed up.

"This is what you do on the holidays?" Octavian asked, impress.

"This what we do when we come to this place" Will said, chuckling.

_**A gift to give couldn't be more clear**_

_**Give the gift of love make it last all year**_

"Dude, just go and talk to her!" Leo scolded a nervous Octavian, who was holding a necklace.

"She's gonna say no"

"I know my sister, she won't... Though, I'm not sure if she'll say yes" Will added, slyly, making his distant relative more nervous.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Solace" Travis playfully scolded.

"Go there or Clarisse is gonna force you" Connor threaten him.

"Hey, didn't you all have gifts for your girlfriends?" Will asked, all of the sudden, making everyone nervous.

"Let's get Percy and Jason" Frank suggested.

_**Cause everyday feels like a holiday with you**_

_**We shouldn't save the love until the year is almost through (Oh no)**_

_**Cause one thing we can do**_

"No, no, no, no!" Nico complained, looking at the board "It's was Mr. Green, in the basement with the chandelier!"

"Sorry, Death Breath" Thalia replied in a not-so-sorry tone "Professor Plum. Library. Rope"

"Have to admit... This was fun!" Jason admitted, smiling "We have to do this more often!"

"I'm not playing CLUE with you again!" his sister complained, pointing at the boys.

"He was talking about the four of us, hanging out, Pinecone Face!" Percy jumped in, before checking the clock "Guys! The presents!" he said, making everyone scramble in their feet and running back to the living room.

_**Spread the love, all year long.**_

_**Don't wait til December comes around**_

_**Cause everyone needs some love all year long**_

_**Don't wait til December comes**_

_**Don't wait til December comes**_

"Present time!" Sally announced, walking in the living room with Paul.

The Stolls and Chris gave everyone made coupons for one-month-free of pranking.

Katie gave flowers, even to Sally and a free-night of smacking her boyfriend and his brother.

Leo gave away rings with protection from monsters and a necklace to Calypso.

Annabeth gave books, except for Percy.

Rachel handed small portraits.

Jason gave Nico and Thalia The Stokes' black T-shirts, a bracelet to Piper and a hairpin to Reyna.

Juniper gave junipers' crowns to the girls, while Grover gave apples and cans to the boys.

Octavian gave teddybears (which he promised not to open) and a necklace to Rachel.

Will gave everyone a music sheet, saying it was an original song thought for them.

Reyna and Clarisse shared and gave everyone Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold daggers.

Frank and Hazel gave everyone _un_cursed stones incrusted in weapons.

Jason and Thalia also shared and gave windbreakers.

Lou-Ellen teamed with Piper and Calypso and gave the girls a coupon for a girls-day-out in a spa and the boys a coupon for a laser tag hang out.

Nico gave everyone black shirts and aviators sunglasses.

Percy gave them blue cookies and a promise ring to Annabeth.

"This is the best holiday anyone could wish for..."

_**Spread the love, all year long.**_

_**Don't wait til December comes around**_

_**Cause everyone needs some (everyone needs some love) love all year long**_

_**Don't wait til December comes (Don't wait, Don't wait)**_

_**Don't wait til December comes**_

The images disappear from the hearth, leaving Aphrodite speechless, hearing Hestia's voice:

"Love doesn't have only one way of appearance... Comes also in affection and being there for each other... That's the most important gift mortals can give..."

* * *

**Hello, once more! I didn't wanted to focus on a specific couple this time, so I did this... You know the drill: revies, comment, suggest...**


End file.
